mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Ongoing gags
mechanical bulls Can anyone put up some more links to the mechanical bull panels? waterga74 03:35, 25 April 2009 (UTC) What the hell editors Not sure what happened to this page. There are gags, which are funny things that don't make sense or serve no purpose other than to humor, and then there are ongoing gags, where the same gag is played again in the most benign of spots in order to make the same joke funny through repetition. A lot of these gags that are listed on this page are more because of the nature of how the kids work than it is because they are ongoing gags. Just because a joke was repeated once does not make it an ongoing gag; It makes it a joke that was used twice. For now I'll keep the current gags in there until it seems apparent that they will not be used again, or very very sparingly. In the future try to keep an eye out for the more ludicrous jokes that are used more often. Kbmr 13:31, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :True, but if "left him hanging long enough" got an entry, I figured "be the other guy" deserved one too. At least it's been used in more then one adventure.--Bunnyboi 15:55, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think that "Cakes" should be listed here. Also, the refrain is not a gag and so I will remove both. Also, we should organize this page. NotAnonymous 23:07, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Years in the... but not many/only a few This seems to be happening often, with even a "Years in the past but not many" PSYCHE. Worth adding? :Not really a Recurring gag, as a Recurring statement... But not a theme either... hmmm. Not sure which. Toaben11 (talk) 18:08, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Picture? Why is this page listed as one that needs a picture? I doubt that a picture representative of this page is possible. NotAnonymous 23:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Organization and Separate Articles?/Things that Aren't Gags Should this article be more like a list of the gags than a compendium of examples of each? Some gags already have their own pages ("What Pumpkin?", Punch in snout to establish superiority, Weapon/Object Duality, etc.), but there are many that do not. I find this a little odd--in theory, any joke that is repeated a sufficient amount to be on this page will have enough examples and variations that it would be better to give it a separate page. Besides which, it would allow the Ongoing gags page to be much more organized and less cluttered than it is now, because more detailed information on each gag could be put on that gag's own page. For example: when that gag is first introduced, a comprehensive list of examples of its use, variations/combinations of that gag with other gags. This is already done in Ongoing gags to an extent, but it is both incomplete and incredibly disjointed. Going back to the assumption that running gags actually have enough material to warrant a separate page, I see a lot of things that should be considered as to whether or not they belong in Ongoing gags. They are: *Use of the word "shit" - Not really a gag, is it? *Trying to use Sepulchritude - It's used multiple times in Problem Sleuth, but... well, I'm honestly 50-50 on this one. *Dropping things - This is not really a gag, certainly not on its own at least. Yes, items are frequently ejected (at speed) from the sylladex, but that's really just the name of the game, and it's not as though this is the only issue that the sylladexes have. It's really only one piece of "just the needless complexity you have come to expect from your ." *Level Up for Slaying the Imp - Is this even a gag, let alone a running gag? It's just a part of the game mechanic. *"You figure you've left him hanging long enough" - The entry mentions that this is used to refer to various "him"s throughout Homestuck, but only refers to two examples, one for John and one for Dave. If there are other examples they should be mentioned, and if there are not then it shouldn't be on the page. *Sweet Catch - This is another one I'm not entirely sure about. It's a humorous battle technique, but does it only appear more than 2-3 times? (I don't know, myself) *BLUH - Is this even a real "gag"? If so, examples would be good. (My vote for all of these is Remove. That's really all there is to say on the matter.) ReySquared 15:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think noteworthy 'gags' get their own page, for the heck of it, but anything with enough info for it's own page can get one. This is a fan wiki and it doesn't have to be 100% noteworthy. :Some of the things you've noted ARE ongoing gags though. The level up thing is a gag, cause if you read the whole sentence the gag revolves around inanimate objects leveling up, not the player, hence a joke. Although you're right in saying 'dropping things' is quirk of the game, you also forget it can be a quirk of the game that was inserted for humour, making it an ongoing gag. Others are harder to discern but make sure you think these through. :What I don't think is a gag at all is the recent addition of 'up' commands. It reoccurs but its not funny... in fact I have an idea... Recurring themes Alienatedduck 09:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sweet Catch is definitely an Ongoing Gag. It's appeared wuite a few times and has had little to no significance other than comedy. Alexnobody 01:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) This is incredibly... Should this get put on the article? I count 8 instances across Problem Sleuth, its extras and Homestuck. Quick link dump: Deathsquirrel 23:57, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, please do so. It's a deliberate and pretty blatant callback to a joke from a previous series, so if that doesn't count as a running gag... :I wouldn't include the one with Rose though. Sometimes "incredibly" is just an ordinary adverb. ;P ReySquared 17:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Punch --- in the snout to establish superiority? Is this an ongoing gag? I've seen it used in Problem Sleuth a couple of times. Edit: Also used in: "You -nudge- him -affectionately- in the snout to establish -paternity- 20:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Um, what exactly is the purpose of your asking? If you're thinking it perhaps should be considered an ongoing gag, it's, uh, already on the page. If you're thinking that it shouldn't be listed as an ongoing gag, then you're gonna have to explain your logic there a lot better. There are seven examples that I could find across two series, and eight examples if you count . So, uh. What's the question, exactly? Seems pretty clear that it's an ongoing gag to me. ReySquared 04:30, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry sorry sorry. I didn't see it. >.< Forgive me, please. 19:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::*eats your head* :::(also sign your posts plzkthx :P) 00:40, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::kk 19:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Obscene Buckets Thus far we have Vriska seeing John's bucket, Kanaya seeing a bucket fall on Rose and Terezi calling the comic with Kool-Aid Man borderline pornographic. Likely because it is akin to a pail full of incestuous slurry. Or because it's reminiscent of Rap King. Either one suffices as a explanation. --Golden Monkey 22:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Two things 1) This is said several times in homestuck: "We are doing it, man. We are making this happen." Three examples are the first time with Dave’s bro, with the unpsyche and the failed 5x cliff hanger, and last when Terezi finds the note that says it. 2) The level up was done in problem sleuth but to a lesser existent. :That's more of a callback than a gag, since it's borrowed from SBaHJ Gag or no? I've seen this several times in Homestuck, where one character is dead and the other character sees the blood and goes, (X=Person, Y=Sauce-like object. E.g. Honey, Grub Sauce, etc.) "X, PLEASE TELL ME THAT'S JUST Y. PLEASE JUST BE Y PLEASE JUST BE Y PLEASE JUST BE Y HAHA, OK, MAKE-BELIEVE TIME IS OVER! OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD" I've seen it in 4 instances so far, one being and another . So tell me. Gag or no? 03:42, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ongoing gags? Don't you mean Running Gags? 19:53, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :We certainly have a category for Running Gags, which this article is categorised into, but there's no reason why this article couldn't also be called that rather than Ongoing Gags. Equally, though, I suppose there's no real reason to change it Clean up/organisation This page, in particular the Homestuck sub-section, is really a messy wall of text. We really need to figure a way to break it up more, even if it is just dividing the Homestuck sub-section into further sub-sections. I thought maybe splitting the Homestuck sub-section into phrases and actions/events. Of course basically all actions and events are accompanied by a phrase which might confuse people and cause a whole bunch of bad (but good faith) edits. Anyone got any other ideas? The Light6 04:55, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :How about this layout? ::That is like a hundred times better then what we have now. Also given the timing, I take it that anchor template was created with this in mind? The Light6 16:14, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Indeed it was. I'll do some more cleanup and add the other sections, then apply it to the article :::EDIT: Okay, Nobody/Sandbox3?oldid=96115 finished. Any further changes before I copy it over to the article? :::EDIT EDIT: Also, do we think "Jackbreak" is a gag or a recurring theme? I'm inclined to say gag. Oh, and I plan to move the page to "Ongoing gags" when I update it; any objections? I hate unnecessary capitalisations in page titles; it just makes links either look bad or require extra markup :I am not completly sure that Jackbreak is a gag yet, seeing that it only had a few bunched up pages, but I think we should add it once we see it again. Chezrush 21:03, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I think your cleaned up version is fine, also on Jackbreak. While it was a gag, it would not currently count as recurring, even if it reappeared last time we saw B2 Jack was there so unless we skip his breakout it would be continuing the plot which kinda muddys the water. I guess if we went back to the same thing it would be continuing the gag, while if Jack was to break out and be recaptured and start over it would be reoccurring? The Light6 01:25, June 17, 2012 (UTC) You cannot believe how unbelievably shitty your imagination is Should Ace Dick's shit imagination be an ongoing gag? It comes up a few times, and it's kinda funny too.KwikcomiX 10:41, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :If it is, it doesn't go right in the middle of another ongoing gag. look --'Neumannz, [[User talk:Neumannz|''The Dark Falcon]]' (Other Talk) 14:57, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :It's already on the page, at least in one instance; see "You become... My God... YOU BECOME... X." Although that said, AD's shitty imagination also crops up in a couple of other places, so I guess it can be added. Try to provide links to all occurrences, ideally, and ensure it goes under gags in PS ::* ::* ::* ::* ::* ::* ::* ::-- 02:53, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Boggle Vacantly At These Shenanigans "It begins to dawn on you that everything you (just did/are about to do) may (prove to) have been a colossal waste of time." Only showed up twice, and . Gag? 06:11, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Personally I would vote for yes, since those two instances are so similar, but I can see why you would say otherwise... 12:37, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I say we should include it. It'd be great if it showed up again, too. 16:53, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :::and -- 06:16, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Well that's kinda just exactly the same page again 07:19, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Character "Watermarks" So that's a really sucky title for it, definitely call it something else. But I'm thinking of when Snoop Dogg was shown as almost a "watermark" on the page, first , and then again when John is poking around Rose's room. There's also the Nic Cage image on vriska's death page and the vriska image on Hussie's, though I'm not sure if we'd categorize them the same. So anyway, suggestions? Opinions? 01:35, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :So now we have a new page expressing this gag 11:53, September 19, 2012 (UTC) "Fuck you for me "" and 21:42, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Stop __ __ for girls" Most notably, complaints about playing "games for girls", but Vriska tells Karkat to stop watching movies for girls. 04:11, September 10, 2012 (UTC) "How do you expect to (verb) me when I am already (adjective)?" Used at least twice, by and Hussie . Worth noting? -- OneMore (talk) 09:26, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Well it already exists on the page as "He is already here", it could be renamed and its scope expanded. - The Light6 (talk) 09:47, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Egg! And I also found . This page seriously needs a ton of work 04:57, December 18, 2012 (UTC) : They are not really "ongoing", just one-shot gags. "Unsound effects" (goddammit, tvtropes!) are already covered. -- OneMore (talk) 06:44, December 18, 2012 (UTC) The Vast X and Ysplode? Examples of the former include Croak, Honk, Glub, Expletive, and probably more, and the latter includes Author-, Tavris-, (dear, sweet, precious) Fefeta-, and several others. 05:07, February 3, 2013 (UTC) * * * * * * * :-- 00:14, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Dude seriously, feel free to write up thesection. I totally agree with you, it's ''definitely viable and was already a few examples ago. 22:15, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Already did. :P -- 23:06, March 20, 2013 (UTC) that's all there is to say about the mayor Someone should add in "that's all there is to say about the mayor" as a variant of that's all there is to say on the matter Blueswordsman5 (talk) 03:12, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :Source? Was that ever actually said? 14:06, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :: 14:14, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah somehow I missed that line when I did the search. That definitely counts, I would include it. YOU ARE A TIN CAN. ROBOTS DONT HAVE FEELINGS. I noticed this while reading http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006091 and I remember seeing it many times before, with other characters using it. So, I think it qualifies as an Ongoing Gag. :I can only find it being used And I don't think it being used twice counts as "ongoing". So unless it was used other times that I can't remember/find then I don't think it qualifies. Of course it might be used again in the future in which case it might qualify in said hypothetical future. - The Light6 (talk) 02:42, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Also used here http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005070 :::Well in that case it probably qualifies and should be added to the article. - The Light6 (talk) 00:05, August 27, 2013 (UTC) "Warned you about stairs" Wow so this actually is not on this page yet. And I saw a screencap of an example in Seer: Descend, with John saying " " 18:14, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Ironic proximity horses , , and . What? You didn't follow that? Just think it over. Think it over... -- 03:04, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah I was just thinking about it today, I'd certainly say it qualifies at this point. 03:12, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Over 9000 So on everyone's favourite that Dragon Ball Z meme, are there enough references to it to make it a ongoing gag in Homestuck? *The Condesce's . *The of Jack's Jail Break adventure (Also I only just realised that this is only 6 pages after the Condy one). *Lil Hal names himself after HAL 9000, noting that he is , over it if you will (OK I tried to be subtle about it, but Lil Hal outright makes the joke on the page, so whatever). *And of course the by ARquiusprite. - The Light6 (talk) 00:20, September 10, 2013 (UTC) it's sharp and it's and it's http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=002286 http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003344 http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=008613 People talkin' bout swords. 01:05, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Ah I wouldn't have even thought of those earlier examples. And let's not forget this! http://www.mspaintadventures.com/trickster.php?s=6&p=007656 05:16, September 23, 2013 (UTC) stubborn throes and . Maybe more? -- 16:04, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Also somewhere in Seer Descend. Wasn't this discussed somewhere else before? 21:59, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Rare and incredible dangerous (X) I've seen it several times throughout HS and am actually suprised its not listed. :/ :I'll get on that soon. 04:19, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Bump, reminder to self. 04:40, December 6, 2013 (UTC) A table of contents I feel like adding a table of contents to this page would make it much easier to navigate. Saving much time. The2ndplayer (talk) 03:31, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :Believe me, I've thought about it more than once. I've just not felt at all sure how best to go about it, because it will be huge, and nobody likes huge TOCs, even if they're collapsed – they're fine to start with, and then you click to expand and it just opens all the cans of worms, all of them. But yes, certainly, a TOC would be nice... in principle ::We could organize it by adventure at least. One box for shared, one for PS, and one for HS. The2ndplayer (talk) 01:05, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Fast forward to... Since there are several flash animations bearing the name format "x fast forward to y", shouldn't it be listed here as an ongoing gag or callback? The only three I can thing of now are Rose: Fast forward to now., Frigglish: Fast forward to Jaspersprite. , andTerry: Fast forward to Liv. . Is this significant enough to be re garded as ongoing? 05:04, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Edited by 05:08, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Ongoing gags and callbacks? Perhaps we should rename this page to callbacks, or ongoing gags and callbacks, to allow more content? 00:04, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Well there is the recurring themes page, which does already cover callbacks (for the most part), although as I mentioned on the talk page for that awhile ago, the page would be probably be better named as "recurring motifs". - The Light6 (talk) 02:12, May 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I mean callbacks more as a gags thing, but circumventing the "3 or 4 instances at least" requirement. 02:36, May 1, 2014 (UTC) WHO'S THIS DOUCHEBAG?? In Alterniabound, while playing as Vriska, she notices a Inquisiclops, and in place of 'Examine' stands 'Who's this douchebag?'. Should we take notice of that? Make Out/Make Up? Isn't there a gag in which the character replace make up with make out on accident? Can some one add that please? 20:53, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :Sort of, the gag never uses "make up" e.g. " " vs. " ". :And no, the gag is only (unless I am forgetting more), and while that certainly qualifies it as a gag that was recurred, it does not meet the number required to be on the page which is about 3-4 examples. So if the joke is reused again, then maybe it can be added, or maybe another example I forgot is pointed out, then maybe it can be added but for the moment it is not the case. - The Light6 (talk) 06:30, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Exploding Computers There's an ongoing gag where one character somehow violently and remotely destroys another character's computer - Sollux did it to Karkat's computer, Rose to Eridan's, Roxy to Jane's. Trying to remember if there were more, but 3 instances is enough to call it recurring, right? 12:18, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, also, possibly related - Vriska's computer (along with her arm and half her face) was also blown up indirectly via exploding cue ball - I think it was implied to be Aradia's doing? Possibly Terezi had a hand in it? 12:41, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I'd say it counts, then. 15:39, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Do the y thing Numerous times, characters have been asked to do the y thing. It all started with John's , but since then we've had the , the , the , the , and the . Probably worth an entry... 05:41, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Visual Callbacks I think it's fairly common knowledge that mspa has an enourmous amount of visual callbacks, some of which are obvious and some pretty subtle. Has anyone considered cataloguing these? (I briefly searched the wiki and came up with nothing, I don't know if a page exists under a title that's not as obvious?) I keep noticing people point them out (e.g. a more subtle recent one happened between and ), and I came across this post recently that discussed the matter well. It would be nice to have a reference of some sort, and a gallery would look nice, with side-by-side images. I'm guessing no one ever approached this because it's such a daunting task, and I'm not sure if finding every callback is even feasible, but shouldn't we at least directlt reference their existence somewhere? -ConcreteSunshine (talk) 05:33, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :We do have a catalogue of them, although not officially, and I'm not sure how much that one is still being worked on right now. The main problem with it is that it's not really very easy to work out how best to arrange such a thing without it being less than satisfying. Just having a huge gallery (albeit one obviously split into groups) feels somewhat lacking, IMO, but I'm really not sure what alternatives there would even be. Though that Tumblr post is a good start I guess :::Oh, wow. I knew that there were many, but presented like this I realize how absurdly enourmous such a catalogue has to be (there are even four more subpages, jesus). I agree, just a gigantic list of images isn't really enough, but there's almost too much content to really work with, and not much immediately obvious substance in it for much beyond deja-vu recognition moments, so I don't really have anything I can suggest. -ConcreteSunshine (talk) 00:07, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, and keep in mind this was abandoned partway through, like we don't even know what percentage of the full amount of callbacks those pages represent. 22:54, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Scratches Puppet: Gamzee moved from Talk:A6A6 in the new alternate version of Seer: Ascend Terezi brings a bound and gagged Gamzee upstairs, perhaps she has Identified that he is Scratches puppet, idk, but in anycase I think this would count as a new instance of that meme. :sis. :ROOF. NOW. :8ring the puppet. ::::;o) Whohoohuwhu (talk) 22:18, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not sure if it's a new instance of the gag, since it's still the same message, but it's certainly a funny new version of it :P :Also, yeah,wow, I guess he kind of is Scratch's puppet, can't believe I didn't pick up on that myself. Hell, he's probably Cal's puppet to an extent too. :My only question is, shouldn't this be in the ongoing gags talk page? 01:08, January 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I can't remember now why I thought it went on here, the message I was writing evolved and I can't remember now how it related to this page... *shrugs* I'll move it. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 02:13, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Count some woolbeasts/sheep bitch For my known, used two times: here (Spades to Sawbuck) and here (Meenah to Roxy). It is noted on Meenah's page, but not on this one. If you are going to note this only happened twice: the 'Bring me a horse and I am yours forever' also happened twice. 17:43, March 2, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome I found an instance of the "you're welcome" gag that isn't listed but wasn't sure what to do with it or how to get the link to the page to have the little house symbol so http://www.mspaintadventures.com/ACT6ACT6.php?s=6&p=008171 it's there 21:06, March 18, 2015 (UTC) A hell of a mystery I can't be arsed to find the other examples now, but seeing as Karkat references the trope again as late as , we should include it. 23:25, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Added. Although, if there's an example in a flash, I didn't cover it. -- 05:11, April 28, 2015 (UTC) It Keeps Happening This is all over the comic, shouldn't it be represented on a page somewhere? This wiki's search function only turns up Stairs, and I can't edit it in because I don't understand it/remember the contexts in which it is used. Psicraft (talk) 17:40, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :It originated in a Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff comic, and it pretty much always involves someone falling down stairs. 01:13, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Never was, never will be I'm not sure how to incorporate this, but I think it qualifies. *"You're quite certain there has never been, and never will be, a pumpkin in this room!" *"You are quite positive there has never been a gun in your office, and never will be." *"You are quite positive there has never been a teddy bear in your apartment, and never will be." *"You are quite sure there are no SCHEMA PUMPKINS lying around, and probably never will be." *"You're quite sure that shit has never been this real, and probably never will be again." *"You are quite certain there has never been, nor ever will be..." *"...you are quite sure there is not a PUMPKIN in this room, and there surely never will be." *Corollary: "You're quite sure you've never detected his existence before, and probably never will again." " -- 22:33, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Why is everything always so wonderful? Does this count as an ongoing gag yet? Roxy said it upon the birth of Jasprosesprite^2 and now Vriska said it in reference to Meenah. I feel like it may have occurred earlier as well? Have to do a search... 01:10, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ' (you feel as if this gag has occurred previously) ' ' "this gag has occurred previously." -my feelings ' Yes, you are certain your gut tells you this. One hundred percent positive. God DAMN/Holy Shit you love X Twice used with the introduction of Roxy and Dirk , perceded by 'Thanks, X who is probably Y (for some reason)' and 'The final two X symbols have Y'd from their Z' NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 17:09, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Bugging and fussing and meddling This comes up a lot in the troll sections...the Alternia trolls use it repeatedly, and Aranea uses it again in Openbound... Recent additions A set of additions I made before I made an account was recently removed from this page. There wasn't any explanation given for the removal. I restored them and stand by them as legitimate additions to this page; what was the rationale for eliminating them? Chubbles1212 (talk) 21:35, February 22, 2016 (UTC) What were the additions? Bkatz (talk) 21:49, February 22, 2016 (UTC)Bkatz :It looks like the editor who removed them has already seen my changes and responded in an edit summary - perhaps a bit brusque, but I guess he's alright with the additions now. Thanks Chubbles1212 (talk) 03:15, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::To comment more directly, I'm honestly not certain at all why I removed them I just looked back now (I was using the revision number in the web url incorrectly to view the previous edit, just got it right) and I... think what happened is I was maybe editing a slightly older version of the page without realizing? Because I only meant to change whom to who. Also, sorry about the tone. I get carried away with frustration at little grammatical/formatting things and it's definitely unfair. I'm working on it. 06:10, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :::OK, thanks for the explanation. Chubbles1212 (talk) 06:43, February 24, 2016 (UTC) You can see me, right. Tell me what is wrong with this picture. I feel like this either needs to be noted as a gag or to be added into the toilet misplacement section, as it is commonly (possible exclusively, but I'd need to see) used with the toilet one. --Stripefeather (talk) 02:43, April 9, 2016 (UTC)